fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nightbreaker
NOTE: This page contains many spoilers, particularly about the roleplay! Info Nightbreaker is the long-lost last known DreamWing with the Emotional Feel powers. He is rumored to be alive, but hasn't been seen for the last 200 years. No one knows how he is alive, or if he is. Back in historical times, Night was the leader of Queen BloodDream’s first TrenchWing attack party, and he used his powers on most of the sleeping ones since it was a late night ambush, but he had found out about the real fear the TrenchWings had about their new rivals and territory, he called off the patrol. But he had listened to BloodDream scowl at him for calling it off, he also went to prison for a few days because of her foolishness. he was one of the many to see BloodDream fall, and he enjoyed it, well, until he met the most beautiful SplashWing ever trying to climb the moon mountains from the waters since it was a cliff. He had acted charming and was handsome in his younger days and he had fallen head-over-heals for her. So he had one day found her again and they fought and laughed, until she mentioned that she was a princess, he freaked out but acted strong. then was seen no more. But he also had a brother, yes, another legend told by all, the legendary Starcatcher, the one who betrayed his tribe for the love of his life, who had made the MOST unlikely relationship, with a TrenchWing. And Nightbreaker never saw his brother since he had left to visit Barracuda and his daughter Lionfish. Description Nightbreaker is an aquamarine blue male DreamWing with an orange tail-tip and barely visible purple and green shading. His wings are aquamarine blue with orange shading. His horn-tips are orange and his eyes are blue. Abilities Emotional Feel Nightbreaker is the last known DreamWing with Emotional Feel. However, Phantom, who is rumored to be related to Nightbreaker, has these powers to, although she is unaware of it. Personality On the outside, Nightbreaker seems to be prickly, uncaring, and manipulative. But on the inside, he is sad and desperate to find his mate, Queen Pearl, who, like him, does not age. Backstory Two-hundred years ago... Nightbreaker had a mate, Queen Pearl, who, back then, was not queen of the SplashWings. Later, after both became immortal, Nightbreaker dissapeared and Pearl, thinking he was a coward, left to go back to the SplashWings. Later, she had three eggs. After they hatched, she left the one dragonet that looked like a DreamWing at the DreamWings' border and kept the other two, who turned out to be princesses Sapphire and Azure. All three eggs, which were laid just after Nightbreaker disappeared, took decades to hatch, probably because their parents were immortal. Gallery Nightbreaker Base.jpg|Nightbreaker's Butterfly Base Nightbreaker base alternate.jpg|Nightbreaker's Alternate Butterfly Base 2019 12 26 Kleki.png|Nightbreaker's Reference Picture Nightbreaker Ref Alternate.jpg|Nightbreaker’s alternate reference Relationships Phantom Although it is unknown, Nightbreaker may be distantly related to Phantom. This is though because Phantom, like Nightbreaker, has Emotional Feel powers. Phantom, Princess Sapphire, and Princess Azure Nightbreaker is the father of these three SplashWing-DreamWing hybrids, although he, nor the three dragonets, know it. Theme Song Category:DreamWings Category:Hawkblossom45's Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Royal Category:Kings